1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a puzzle, and more particularly, a brainteaser puzzle. Many puzzles on the market are uncomplicated and do not challenge the player to a great extent. Parents are always looking for new ways to entertain their children with a mind enhancing activity. Many of the games meant for children are simple and do not require a complex thought process. Even adults wish they had a unique way to pass the time while testing their limits. Amore stimulating activity is desired. The brainteaser puzzle is a changeling puzzle that requires logic and color pattern recognition to solve. The puzzle is designed to exercise the mind and test the wits of players ages ten and up. There are only a few possible solutions for the puzzle, which requires the player to follow specific color patterns. This interactive brainteaser puzzle is an exciting new alternative to boring outdated games.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Numerous innovations for puzzles have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,100, Issued on Aug. 13, 1974, to Nielsen teaches an educational puzzle in which there is a base member having a plurality of recesses therein, a corresponding number of pegs, each of a different color, and a corresponding number of blocks, each of the same color as one of the pegs. The blocks, when properly assembled, form a continuous layer of the same outline and size as the base member, so as to cover the base member. Preferably, the base member is circular and the pieces have largely arcuate edge walls. In assembly, the child places the pegs in the recesses in the base member and then places over each peg a block of the same color as the peg over which the block is placed, adjusting the angular position of the block until its fits snugly against the contiguous block or blocks.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,783, Issued on Apr. 8, 1986, to Cohan teaches a puzzle having at least two overlapping circles disposed in a base, each circle being defined by a number of petals and a number of triangles. Each of the petals is formed of two arcs which are portions of a circle of the same circumference as each of the overlapping circles, and the triangles have faces in the form of arcs complementary to the arcs of the petals. The overlapping circles have common component petals and triangles, and rotation of either of the circles causes displacement of the common components. The petals and triangles have complementary tongues and grooves. The portion of the base underneath the circles has upwardly directed partial annular ridges, and the petals and triangles are provided with downwardly directed extensions which engage and are guided by the sides of the ridges.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,126, Issued on Dec. 18, 1990, to Morosow et al. teaches a rotating amusement device having two or more overlapping circle members which are independently rotatable with the overlapping sections being rotatable into the bodies of any or all of the overlapping circles or into a different overlapping of circles. The device can be utilized as a puzzle wherein various possible overlapping sections are differently colored or shaped and the object is to obtain a predetermined color combination or shape configuration. The circle members are comprised of interlocking elements with a peripheral frame holding the circles in such interlocking position while permitting the independent rotation of each of the circles. Increase in the number of overlapping circles adds to the complexity by increasing the number of possible permutations.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. D334,600, Issued on Apr. 6, 1993, to Imohi teaches an ornamental design for a puzzle, as shown and described.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,208, Issued on Sep. 14, 1993, to Kalapacs et al. teaches a logical mosaic-puzzle, which is built-up of a given number of elements, where between the two main elements, the casing and the clamping frame there are mosaic toy-elements connected to each other loosely. The toy-elements are formed in such a manner that they can be turned on circles extending into or overlapping each other, about the axis of the circles and simultaneously compared to the other circles. Moreover the circles each consist of 6 toy-elements, out of which one toy-element forms the part of three different circles while the other circles are also formed of 6 toy-elements each, which can be ranged into two different groups, and which toy-elements are provided with projections joining each other, the casing and the clamping-frame; and with grooves taking up these projections. The number of the toy-elements can be 13, 16 or 19.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for puzzles have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.